


Starlight

by SomeoneWhoIsntMe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoIsntMe/pseuds/SomeoneWhoIsntMe
Summary: Lipsoul soft hours.I stayed up too late thinking about them again.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Starlight

When Jungeun suggested going to the beach Jinsol didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation. They arrived late in the afternoon when the sun was still out but most families had gone home. Jinsol preferred this over showing up earlier when the sun was too hot and the area was congested with too many people.

They spend a good amount of time swimming. Jinsol mostly floats and enjoys the warm water while Jungeun shows off her swim techniques. They only get out when the sun begins to set and their fingers resemble prunes. They dry off as much as possible before slipping on the comfortable clothes they discarded earlier.

“Do you wanna walk around a bit before the stars come out?” Jungeun asks softly.

Jinsol looks at her. Jungeun is all sun kissed skin and wavy brown hair and Jinsol swears she’s never seen someone so beautiful in her life. She nods and Jungeun links their arms together as they stroll aimlessly near the water.

It’s times like these when Jinsol wishes she had the courage to tell Jungeun how she feels. To tell the younger girl she wants more days like this not just as her best friend, but also her girlfriend. But she can’t do that. She can’t confess because the fear of losing Jungeun completely if she doesn’t reciprocate her feelings is too much to even think about. So when Jungeun rests her head on Jinsol’s shoulder as they retreat back to their blanket, the older girl just focuses on making sure her breathing is coming out evenly.

When they lay down on the blanket to stare at the stars Jungeun starts pointing out constellations. Jinsol is listening to her but not really processing any information. She’s too focused on the unique sound of Jungeun’s voice. She could listen to the younger girl recite the dictionary and not get bored. Jinsol’s thoughts are interrupted by a finger poking her cheek. She turns her head to see Jungeun staring back at her with her eyebrows scrunched up.

“Solie you’re not paying attention to me.” Her tone is filled with aegyo.

Jinsol feels her heart fluttering and instead of teasing her like she normally would she just apologizes.

“Don’t be sorry, just listen.” She states with another poke to her cheek.

“Okay, so what were you saying?”

Jungeun smiles wide and points to the sky. “You can see your cluster.”

“My what now?” Jinsol snorts.

“Your constellation. Gemini.”

“Oh, really?” Jinsol looks to where Jungeun is pointing but she can’t make anything out. “What does it look like exactly?”

“It’s twins holding hands but they look kind of wonky.” With that she grabs Jinsol’s left with her right and starts tracing a pattern in the sky. “There’s Pollux, it’s a red giant and it’s one of the heads. That’s the first body,” she moves Jinsol’s hand to show her the figure but once again she can only think about Jungeun. This time it’s how soft and warm the other girl's hand feels. “Cool right?” Jungeun finishes and Jinsol nods.

She expects the younger girl to release her hand but she just lays them in between their bodies and laces their fingers together. Jinsol is positive she forgets how to breathe in that moment. They’ve held hands before but not with their fingers interlocked. She can’t help but relish in the fact that they fit so well together.

They stay like that for a while with neither of them saying anything. Jinsol expected it to feel awkward but it’s not. Instead there’s an unknown tension in the air. It doesn’t last long though because suddenly a soccer ball lands next to her head sending sand to the side of her face. She lets out a yelp of surprise and sits up. Jungeun follows and releases her hand to help her clean off the sand.

A young girl with purple hair suddenly runs up to retrieve the ball and starts apologizing. “I’m so sorry, my friend is a sore loser and decided to launch the ball. She didn’t mean to interrupt your date, RIGHT YEOJIN?” They see the girl in question nod her head in the distance but Jinsol’s attention is on something else.

She quickly corrects the girl. “This isn’t a date, we’re just friends. Thanks for not assuming we’re straight though.”

The girl gives Jinsol a puzzled look. Before turning her attention to Jungeun. “What’s your name?”

“Um, Jungeun.” 

The girl gives her a wide smile before continuing. “Jungeun I’m sorry this girl is too dense to realize she’s on a date with you.”

Jinsol is completely confused. “What? What do you mean?” The girl walks away and Jinsol turns to Jungeun whose entire face has taken a pink hue. “What does she mean? Is this a date?” Jinsol’s mind is all disorganized as she tries to piece together any coherent thoughts. Her musing is silenced by Jungeun’s voice speaking up again.

“I mean, yeah. I was kind of hoping it was.” She shyly confesses.

Jinsol’s head goes silent. She doesn’t know what to say. This is everything she’s dreamed of for the longest time now but never did she think it would actually happen. Jungeun, her best friend that she’s been crushing on just admitted that she wanted this to be a date. Jinsol feels like she’s dreaming. 

“Jinsol can you say something please.” The worry in Jungeun’s voice brings her back to reality.

Jinsol picks up her hand and laces their fingers together. She sees the other girl visibly relax. Finally finding her voice, she speaks while not breaking eye contact with Jungeun. “I’ve been holding back my feelings for you for so long now. I was so scared to lose you Jungie. You're the most important person to me and I didn’t want to ruin it by confessing to you. Do you really feel the same?” Jinsol can’t help the insecurity that’s laced in her words.

Jungeun places her free hand on Jinsol’s cheek and moves to place the briefest kiss on her lips. It’s feather light and Jinsol swears she imagined it. “Does that answer your question?” She says as she touches their foreheads together.

Jinsol feels her heart swell and teases Jungeun back. “Could you repeat that?”

Jungeun laughs with her whole body and pushes Jinsol’s shoulder. Once her giggles subside she pulls the older girl by her neck and kisses her senseless. The only thought in Jinsol’s head being Jungeun without a doubt does feel the same.


End file.
